


A Little Death

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jisung underneath Minho, eyes glimmering, lips parted; it's almost enough to kill him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 217
Collections: Anonymous





	A Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> _ “A Little Death” is the English translation of the French phrase “La petite mort"—a euphemism and popular reference for an orgasm._  
  
Thank you to my friend for the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bRfMwoIizTQ) recommendation that inspired this.

Minho steps into the building; the hazy curtain of rain behind him.

A familiar figure sits in the vacant lobby, their legs shaking almost erratically.

Minho snickers to himself as he walks towards them; a pair of familiar big brown eyes meet his halfway.

Minho smiles softly which seems to calm the other down, legs no longer moving up and down.

“You ready?” Minho asks, holding out his hand.

Jisung looks at him; a small smile etched on his face as he nods fervently.

“Yeah,” Jisung tries to say as coolly as he can. He takes the key from his pocket and hands it to Minho, intertwining their hands together as they go off, searching for their room.

The room is shitty but it’s perfectly fit for what they’re about to do. The curtains are slightly open, allowing the moonlight to stream in.

Minho pushes Jisung against the queen-sized bed. The younger male lands with a soft thud, a strangled noise escaping his mouth, pretty little legs pressed together as he waits.

It doesn’t take long for Minho to join him, trapping Jisung under his thighs as he attaches his mouth onto Jisung’s small lips.

Minho moves his lips against Jisung, sweet and slow, savoring the taste of his lover. He takes his time to get them both worked up.

Jisung manages to wiggle out of Minho’s grip, taking the opportunity to let his hands travel the expanse of Minho’s toned back, leaving light scratch marks as they grind against each other.

Jisung pulls at Minho’s bottom lip, sucking until the skin is tender and swollen. “I love your lips,” Jisung breathes out as he pulls away, kissing Minho’s jawline.

Minho tugs off Jisung’s pants until they’re bunched at his ankles, connecting their lips again. “And I love what your tongue can do,” He pulls them even closer, sucking on Jisung’s tongue, then reluctantly pulling away.

The silhouette of Jisung’s cock pressing against his briefs have Minho faltering. He leaves open-mouthed kisses on Jisung’s bulge, hot breath fanning against Jisung, making him twitch.

Minho scoots down, opening Jisung’s legs wider, latching onto the skin of his sensitive thighs, sucking hard enough to leave marks.

He marvels at the blooming purple on Jisung’s supple thighs, caressing the bruised skin as he makes his way up to Jisung’s mouth again.

“I want you to touch me,” Jisung pants as Minho removes his mouth from his, trailing kisses along his exposed chest.

“Where?” Minho asks, hands roaming over Jisung’s sensitive body, leaving a blazing trail behind.

“There,” Jisung manages to get out, voice more strained than he intended on.

Minho continues to trail his hands down his body, reveling in the way Jisung responds; always eager and ready to be pleased.

Minho plays with the hem of Jisung’s waistband, licking his navel in the way Jisung likes.

“Right there. I want you to touch me there.” Jisung repeats, quieter this time, bucking his hips in anticipation.

Minho dips his hand inside, stroking Jisung to full hardness as he uses his other hand to finally fully undress him.

Jisung relaxes under his touch; Minho moves agonizingly slow as he admires the pure beauty of the male under him, never wanting to forget the sight.

“Let me take care of you now,” Jisung says as he switches them over. The sheer force surprising Minho.

Jisung doesn’t give Minho enough time to catch his breath as he starts stroking him, focusing on the sensitive tip before he takes as much of Minho as he can in his mouth.

Minho is hypnotized by the lewd sounds Jisung is making.

The sight of Jisung before him, on his knees, mouth full of Minho’s cock as he eagerly tries to please Minho is enough to kill him. Jisung’s mouth feels good on him, warm and soothing.

Jisung pulls off him, knowing Minho is close to release but not wanting to finish right here; his glossy lips are the color of ripe cherries, perfectly swollen.

Minho captures his lips in another sweet kiss.

“Look at me,” Minho says, breathless as he thrusts into Jisung again, hitting the right spot over and over again.

Jisung can only moan in response, arching his body as he’s close to release.

His soft halo of blond hair is fanned against the pillow, bangs sticking to his damp forehead, eyes screwed shut in pure bliss.

Minho takes the opportunity to latch himself onto Jisung’s neck; kissing and bitting as he moves in and out of him.

“I said look at me, baby,” Minho whispers into Jisung’s ear, nibbling as he pulls away.

Jisung obeys and opens his eyes, peering up at him with his long silky lashes, soft moans escape Jisung’s mouth as Minho tugs at his cock with his free hand, pumping him at a slow steady pace and making sure to pay extra attention to the sensitive tip.

Minho quickens his movements. The sound of skin slapping echos throughout the room. His gaze never falters from Jisung.

It doesn’t take long for the two of them to finish, panting and moaning loudly.

Minho slides out of Jisung, collapsing onto the mattress.

Jisung turns his head, staring at Minho for a few moments, almost as if he’s regaining consciousness.

Once Jisung fully recovers he gathers the content on his stomach with his fingers, pressing them against Minho’s lips, who eagerly grants him entry. The taste is familiar, comforting even.

Minho lets Jisung’s fingers explore his mouth, velvety tongue sucking his fingers clean, teeth lightly scraping the flesh.

Jisung can only look at him with wide eyes as he retreats his hand out of Minho’s mouth, wiping it against the bed that’s in ruins.

Minho scoots closer to Jisung, gently grabbing his face as he pulls them together.

Jisung’s breath fans against his face, panting heavily.

“I love you,” Minho says after a few moments of silence, his heart pounding erratically as Jisung’s expression stays the same.

When the words register in Jisung’s brain, his face immediately lights up.

“I love you too,” Jisung says as he hides his face in the crook of Minho’s neck, suddenly shy even after what they just did.

Minho feels his body go back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enjoyable?? Until next time...


End file.
